Bring me Home
by Lunamayn
Summary: Mikey has been captured by the Shredder for months now, but once they have him home they realize it wont be so easy to bring back the Mikey they once knew without the help of a new turtle.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own TMNT. If I did, it'd still be on and entertaining the world. Just a little background information here, this is set in the 2k3 universe, and the turtles are roughly around the ages of 19 and 20. If you like it, give me a little shout out if you will. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

_ His screams echoed off the walls. The days blurred together. He didn't know how long he'd been in this god forsaken place, and he doubted if he could survive much longer. _

_The people that worked on him smiled in sadistic glee as they cut him open. Each new cut oozed blood, every scream lessened his ability to talk, and every injection the poor _

_turtle received caused him to go into violent spasms. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, and he knew he couldn't escape. Memories of him and his brothers washed over him,_

_ the only antiseptic he received. He could see himself beside Donny, watching his brother work had always fascinated him. He could almost feel every blow that Raph landed,_

_ and he had never been happier. He could picture himself beside Master Splinter, trying to meditate and focus his inner chi. Leo had once told him, "If one of us goes down, we_

_ all go down. So focus!" Those words were the only thing keeping him sane. He didn't remember his name anymore, only that he was test subject 47-2. He had been here for _

_so long, he was so tired. The men slowly stepped back, revealing the Shredder. "I want to thank you, Michelangelo for your continued support. Without your DNA, we would_

_ never have been able to create our very own mutant turtles. Be proud Michelangelo, you've just helped create you and your brothers demise." His cackle sent shivers down_

_ his spine. He could only silently pray for his brothers to rescue him._

"Mikey! Wake up Bro!" Raph had awoken to Mikey screaming in agony. It was the only sound his little brother made anymore. After his rescue from the Shredder, Mikey had

fallen into a coma. Everyone had dropped their normal lives to stay by his side. He had been gone for four months, he had survived unbearable tortures, and had been given

nothing to dull the pain. Nobody blamed him for not wanting to talk. The only thing they ever heard him utter were screams. They'd all awake to Mikey thrashing wildly in his

bed, screams ripping from his throat and his arms flailing wildly, trying to protect himself. They'd have to wake him before he did any damage to himself or others. Don was

doing everything he could, but he was an engineer, not a doctor. Leo tried to reach Mikey through mediation, but everyone knew you couldn't reach a broken spirit. Raph

couldn't do anything but watch, praying for Mikey to come back to them. The once unusual bright blue eyes that everyone had been a sucker for were now dull and gray.

They would walk him to the kitchen in the morning, only to see him merely stare at the breakfast they had provided. When it was time to train, he wouldn't move a muscle.

Sparring always ended in him sitting out, all because when you hit him he wouldn't fight back. The rest of the once lively turtles day would consist of sitting on the couch, the

TV playing static. Finally, once the day was done someone would cradle him in their arms and put him to bed, hoping that he'd finally have a break through tomorrow, only to

be disappointed when the mornings light provided no change. Don practically had to force vitamins and supplements down Mikeys throat just to keep him breathing. That was

an ordeal all its own, Mikey would violently shake his head and try to cough them back up. Eventually forcing Leo and Raph to pin him down and helping Don with the task.

_"You see Michelangelo, we were able to genetically engineer twelve perfect specimens. Like you and your brothers, these children will be raised in the art of ninjitsu, _

_eventually becoming even more powerful then the creatures we used to make them. They will destroy you, and your pathetic family. I know what you're thinking, why not _

_just kill you all now?Well, for one thing, I have been living on this planet for ten centuries, whats another decade or two to me? And besides, there will be no greater pleasure _

_than knowing your own flesh and blood destroyed you." He could feel his brow raise in horror. This only made the evil utrom laugh harder, "Thats right Michelangelo. Your _

_children will destroy you and your pathetic brothers." The Shredder slipped into the darkness, leaving him to feel alone and scared. This wasn't the world that he had so _

_carelessly lived in before, before he had been captured. Tears sprung up in his eyes and he silently cried to himself. He wanted to go home and be with his brothers again, _

_make this whole experience disappear. A lone beacon of light flashed on the other side of the room. His eyes widened in horror as he looked upon twelve eggs nestled _

_together in an open incubator type machine. The tears came harder now, the whole situation to surreal for the youngest turtle to handle. He wanted to fade away, let the _

_oblivion swallow him up so his brothers would never have to know._

One of Mikeys flailing arms hit Raph in the eye, causing the hothead to rear back. "Sonofa!" Raph gritted his teeth and pushed the urge to punch Mikey down. It wasn't his

fault, technically. Finally he felt someone else's presence behind him. Don came rushing up, a sedative in hand. "How long has he been doing this?" Don looked at him with

worry in his eyes. "Long enough ta nail me in da eye." His thick Brooklyn accent jumbling some of the words. Donny only gave him a nod before he carefully administered the

drug. It took affect almost immediately. Mikey's arms relaxed and he snuggled deep into his pillow. Raph heard him whisper, "My eggs. Shredder." Before he curled back up

and fell into a deep slumber. Raph looked around him, the emptiness of the room a bitter reminder that their Mikey might never come back. He shook it off and went to tell

Don what he had heard Mikey say. Raph didn't have to look to hard for Don, he was back in his lab. His head buried in his work. "Yo, Brainiac!" Brown met amber as they

locked gazes. "What now Raph?" Donny halfheartedly threw himself back into his research. "Mike spoke, a little." He lifted his hands and signaled a little with his fingers. This

got Donny's attention, "What did he say? Anything could help at this point." Raph shrugged, "He said something about eggs, and Shred head." Don nodded before he flung

himself at his computer, "If I can hack into the foots database and do a search on eggs, maybe I can find something." "Want me to get fearless?" Don gave him a brief nod,

and then Raph was off.

_They left him then, just to stare into the darkness. The light he had seen earlier slowly faded, leaving him to think of his mistakes. All the things he didn't get to do. His _

_brothers faces flashed before his images. He didn't want to leave them, he wanted them to know he would always love them. The face of his eldest brother seemed to be _

_speaking to him, but he couldn't make out the words. His vision began to fog up, but he could still feel his restraints being removed. His physical freedom was imminent, but _

_even he was unsure of his mental exemption. All he knew now was that his brothers had him, and that's all he really cared about. _

Leo briskly entered with Raph on his heels, "What are we dealing with Donny?The red and blue turtles fixed their gazes upon their little brother. "I..I don't know." He

whispered, his eyes were wide in horror. "Yo, Don. Whats wrong?' Raph lay his hand onto his little brothers shell in comfort. "We..We're going to be..." Don choked on the last

word. Leo didn't understand what had shaken the purple turtle so, and he intended on finding out, "We're going to be what Don?" The second youngest didn't respond, his

eyes fixed intently on the screen. All he could do was shake his head in denial, this wasn't something physically possible for them. "Donny, you have to tell us whats going on.

Can you do that?" Leo leaned down and looked Donny in the eye. "Uncles." He whispered, the horror written across his face. "Say wha? Don that's impossible." Raph seemed

taken aback, but he was still wary. "You cant be serious." Leo shook his head, "Tell me you're joking Donny." The eldest brothers looked at him then, begging for this to be a

flaw. They couldn't handle Mikey as it was, God knows they couldn't handle a kid. "Im..Im not kidding. We're going to be uncles, and Mikey. Mikey's going to be a dad." Their

breaths hitched in their throat as they all looked at each other. "How many Don?" Leo broke the silence, his voice distant. "Twelve, but the Shredder has them." He cleared

his throat then, "We're going to rescue them." The brothers head snapped in Dons direction, their eyes wide, "Donny, are ya crazy!? Ya want us ta risk ar lives fer eggs?"

Raph stood tall, using his stance to intimidate his brothers. "Yes, Raph. I'm serious. We lost Mikey, I'm not losing them to." Don met his gaze and rose to his height. "We

haven't lost Mike! He's just outa it right now!" Leo had never witnessed Raph and Don fight, but he quickly placed it out of his head and sided with Don. "Raph, I agree with

you. We still have Mikey, but what kind of brothers would we be if we let his children grow up with the Shredder?" Raphs eye twitched just a little before he set in on them,

"Shell fer brains ain't even semi aware of whats goin on around ere! What makes ya think he'll care what happens to 'em!?" He drew his sais and kept glaring at his two

brothers. Don approached him slowly with his hand outstretched and his voice cool and collected, "You said you heard him whisper about them. What if that's whats keeping

him from speaking Raph? They could be the key to the old Mikey." Raph let out a small growl before he placed his sais back into his belt and nodded, "Fine. When are we

going?" Leo made this decision, "As soon as possible. We wont let him hurt our family anymore."

Master Splinter studied his sleeping son. His brothers had whirled around him giving a brief explanation about eggs and the Shredder before bolting from the lair. He did not

know what was going on, but at this moment Michelangelo needed him more than his brothers did. His youngest sons thoughts had been jumbled and scared, flashing images

of the Shredder and the Foot torturing him filled his mind. An image of eggs flashed through Mikeys mind, causing him to let out a groan of fear. "Hear my voice my son. You

are safe now. Let these demons bother you no more." A furry hand lay itself across Mikeys face, instantly relaxing him, "This will be a long recovery, but I have faith you are

still in there somewhere, Michelangelo."

On the other side of New York Leo, Raph, and Donny were all making there way into Shredders lab. The trip had been quiet, and Raph had grown suspicious. They had

entered the building on the thirteenth floor, and so far hadn't encountered any ninjas. "Am I da only one who's nervous ere?" He hissed at his brothers, but neither of them

answered. Don was successful in hacking a private elevator on the seventeenth floor, this elevator could take them directly to the floor the eggs were in, twenty five. Once

they had arrived, they discovered the lab to be empty. "Again, am I da only one gettin a weird vibe from dis place?" He didn't know why they were so intent on saving the

stupid eggs. Leo gave him the signal to be silent, "Don, check the area. Make sure this isn't a trap. Me and Raph are going to get the eggs." The three turtles nodded as they

took off in separate directions. Raph was the first to make it to the egg bed, and he quickly reached out and grabbed the closest one. The moment he held it in his hands he

was in awe, this could be his niece or nephew. This was a part of his baby bro, and he hated himself for ever not wanting to save them. "Leo! Raph! Get away from there! Its

rigged with explosives!" Instinctively Raph wrapped himself around the small egg, making sure not to harm it in any way. Leo did the same with the two he was holding. Both

brothers turned their shells towards the egg bed as it exploded.

_Images of his brothers being murdered by the Shredder's hands flashed in front of his eyes, his eggs went up in flames as an explosion rocked the lab, his whole family dying_

_ there in the foots lab. He was powerless to stop his families demise. _Mikey woke in a sweat, Master Splinter nodded to his son. "Your brothers need you my son, go to them."

Mikey bowed as he left, "Thank you Sensei." Mikey threw himself into the dojo to grab his nunchucks. "I hope I'm not to late." He whispered to himself as he fled the lair in

search of his family.

Raph woke up with a splitting headache. The imprint on the wall behind him told the magnitude of the explosion. He quickly checked on the safety of the egg. He inspected

the egg closely, and was relieved to see that it was unharmed. Raph gently hid the egg behind a large piece of debri, just to be safe. His body protested as he slowly got up.

Raphs entire body was sore. He looked towards Leo and the two eggs he had managed to save. Raph was about to inspect them as well, but an all to familiar gauntlet

scooped them up. The red turtle could barely look up, but he managed to see the Shredder give the eggs to a foot ninja with the command to get them as far away as

possible. "He is gonna pay for what he did ta Mikey and da eggs." Raph mentally growled. "Donny? Ya ok?" Raph checked on his baby brother. Dons hand could be seen

giving him a thumbs up, "Yea, you and Leo?" Raph took a quick glance at fearless before he called back, "Peachy." A hand grabbed Raph by his plastron and hauled him up

like a ragdoll, "Not for long." Raph came face to face with the Shredders glowing red eyes. He saw the claws coming towards him, but Raph stopped fearing death a long time

ago. He gently closed his eyes, but the pain didn't come. Instead, he hit the ground, hard. Looking for his savior, Raph noticed Mikey. He and the Shredder were sprawled out

on the floor, Mikey was savagely beating the Shredder. There was no remorse in the way Mikey threw himself into it, it was a pure animistic rage. He was grateful, but at the

same time scared. That wasn't how he remembered his baby bro. Mikey lifted up his nunchucks in one final blow, the metal and wood made a sickeningly loud clang as the

clashed together. The Shredders helmet flew across the room before it finally rolled to a stop.

Finally, the young turtle fell back. Tears rolled down his green blue cheeks as he curled into a little ball. He looked at the egg bed, its destruction took away a piece of him.

Raph quickly uncovered the egg he had saved and walked up behind him. "Mike, we're here fer ya. Ya just gotta talk a lil." He sat beside him, rubbing his shell soothingly. "My

eggs." Was all that he could manage, the rest came out in whimpers. "Ya mean like dis one?" Raph quickly laid the small cream colored egg before Mikey. He let out a small

gasp as his hands wrapped around the egg, and he gently brought it to rest against his plastron. Sobs of joy racked through Mikeys body as he rocked back and forth,

nuzzling the fragile little egg with his beak. The spectacle brought tears to Raphs eyes, and unbeknownst to them, Leo and Don also had tears streaming down their face.

Everyone made a circle around the happy orange turtle and smiled. Raph had thought after the attack on Shredder, Mikey would be a heartless maniac like him. Yet, Mikey

had managed to redeem himself just by caring for a teeny tiny fragile object that didn't even know it was being hugged. "Come on guys, lets go home."

The three brothers all peered into Mikes room. Their baby brother was sleeping soundly, his egg carefully placed on the far side of the room in a home made egg bed. Mikey

had fussed about the arrangement for at least an hour before he was pleased with it. He had a small box filled with sand and one patch of soft moss. The heat lamp Don had

quickly thrown together gave the egg a nice and warm environment, to Mikeys taste of course. There was just one thing that was bugging everyone. "Alright! I'll say it. What

makes ya tink knuckle heads gonna make a good dad?" Raph looked to his brothers as they silently walked into the living room. "Thats a question I've been pondering as well

Raph. I mean, hes such a goofball, what if he raises this rebellious and spiteful little kid who hates us all?" Donny quickly shared his own concerns. "Someones going to have

a talk with him about how being a parent isn't all fun and games." "That will not be necessary Leonardo." Master Splinter hobbled into the room. His calm brown eyes focused

on his sons. "Out of all of you, Michelangelo will make the best father. He shows compassion towards all beings, and being a parent means loving another being more than

you love yourself. Michelangelo is quite capable of this. He will mess up, yes, but with you three by his side he will correct those mistakes. This child will bring you four even

closer together." He stopped and carefully sat down beside them, "This will be one of the most difficult things you four will ever face, but it will also be one of the most

rewarding. Now my sons, go to bed. It is late and tomorrow is a new day. Michelangelo is finally home."

* * *

Happy ending! So far :) But, Id love to hear what you guys have to think. Im currently debating on a million names right now. So if you'd be so kind, give me a few suggestions. One boy, and one girl name please :) I still don't know the gender of the baby. Thank you so much for reading! As of right now, this will be updated weekly.


	2. Chapter 2

Don and Raph were sitting at the table. Raph had a bowl of cereal and Don has his usual, coffee. They had been through so much in the past six months. Mikeys kidnapping,

Mikeys silence, and now Mikeys over protective nature were just some of the minor problems they were dealing with. Their biggest problem however, lay in a sand filled box

that was being heated by a lamp Donny had whipped up. The only person Mikey really talked to was Donny, and that was just for tips and information about turtle eggs.

When they had first talked, Don had suggested making the temperature too cold, so the egg would turn out male. Mikey had immediately refused, saying he wanted the

temperature to be borderline, not too hot and not too cold. Don had let that one slide. His brother wasn't the same anymore, and Donny didn't want to push it. Yes they had

rescued him and got him talking again, but it wasn't Mikey. It wasn't **their **Mikey. Don was brought back to reality when an abnormally loud slurping sound blared from beside

him. Raph was without a doubt the most noisy eater ever. Donny rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee. Neither of the brothers were really paying attention until Leo

rushed into the room. His eyes were wide, he almost seemed to be out of breath, and his hands were shaking. "Its time." The brothers immediately perked up, Don knew that

the egg would hatch soon, but he hadn't really been prepared for the day to arrive.

The three of them rushed to Mikeys room, where their baby brother and Master Splinter were already at. Mikey was sitting on his bed, his baby blue eyes focused intently on

the small patch of moss that the egg was under. Don had insisted that it was the proper way for the egg to be hatched. The small patch of moss was untouched, but once

they looked closer they could see it moving. The brainiac rushed from the room and got the supplies he needed, a warm towel and his ever needed coffee. Upon his return, he

found everyone huddled close, their breaths held. Don gingerly moved the moss aside to inspect the progress. He beckoned for Mikey to come closer, because at that exact

moment the small beak of the new turtle pushed through the shell. Everyone watched in awe as the child began its struggle to free itself. After a good five minutes, a small

arm reached out of the shell and then another. The skin of the child was just a few shades lighter than Mikeys, but it seemed to suit the babe well. Dons voice was hushed as

to not disturb the child, "Mikey, if you're very careful I think you can assist now." His baby brothers blue eyes were filled with tears, but the smile on his face betrayed the

tears. Mikey, as carefully as he could, began to chip away small fragments of the egg. Working together, Mikey and Don created a hole big enough for the child to squeeze

through. Don gave a quick nod as Mikey wrapped his large hands around the baby. He gingerly lifted his child from the egg bed. Tears streamed down everyone but Raphs

face as they looked at the tiny turtle. Don grabbed the warm towel and began to dry the child off. Mikeys couldn't believe it. Every detail of this child was perfect, the

plastron, the delicate shell, even the way the child shook their tiny arms. Silence fell upon the room as everyone watched on in awe.

"Alright! Ill say it." Raphs impatient voice broke the family moment, "What is it?" Surprisingly, it was Master Splinter that answered, "It is a little girl my son. Her markings

are much different than your own when you were children." Raph tried to look angry, but his lips twitched into a smile. Mikey let out a small peep, and everyone crowded

together to see what had caused it. Their eyes blurred with tears as they looked into the little girls recently opened eyes. Blue. Sky Blue. Her eyes were amazing, even more

so than her fathers. The perfect blue orbs the child possessed made their hearts melt, and from that moment on nobody felt they could deny her anything. "Mikey, what are

you going to name her?" Leos eyes were transfixed on the child. Mikey cautiously brushed a small lock of russet red hair from her eyes, "Alessandra." Master Splinter smiled,

"Defender of Man." He hobbled up to his youngest son and patted his shoulder, "Wise choice my son." He drew from his robe a pale orange blanket, visibly worn and well

loved. Mikeys eyes widened in wonder, "Is that my blanket?" Their Sensei gave a smile and a nod, "I was able to retrieve it from our second home." The old blanket was held

out for Mikey to take, and the newly fathered orange masked turtle gently took it. He observed it carefully, reminiscing about the times where he required this blanket

himself. With joy in his heart Mikey wrapped his newborn daughter in his old baby blanket, "Welcome home, Allie."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that it was better to leave it how it was. Im basically in love with the idea of this little girl, and cant wait to develop her character further. The next chapter shall be all about the struggles the brother must face now that their is a newborn baby in their home. Feeling evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was asleep, the chainsaw like snores of Raphael chorused through the home. Even Don was snuggled in his bed, a rare occurrence that most thought was impossible. The noise seemed to strike when everyone was sound asleep. Raph nearly jumped out of his shell as the piercing wail of a baby tore through the lair. The sudden noise jolted the hothead out of his hammock and face first into the floor below. Grumbling obscenities to himself, Raph got up, noting the terrible headache, and walked down to Mikes room. Immediately he punched the door down and walked over to the small bassinet that held the source of his anger. Allie's small limbs flailed wildly as she cried out in desperation. Raph took a quick glance at Mikey, the chuckle head was curled up in his bed, oblivious to the breathing car alarm that lay merely feet from him. Sighing, Raph took his small niece into his arms and briskly walked her out to the living room. He didn't want to be in Mikeys room any more than he had to be. Raph plunked down on the couch, and immediately began to soothe her. He placed one large hand above her and tickled her ever so softly, which caused her cries to stop momentarily so she could let out a tiny giggle. She might be the second most annoying thing in the world, respectively after her father, but her little laugh made everyone forget about that. It was like a tiny bell, so small and yet powerful enough to draw a room in. Her eyes sealed the deal, because no matter what she had done it could all be cleared up with a tiny laugh and a blink of her crystal clear baby blue eyes. Raph had never been much of a kid person, but he couldn't help but be a sucker for this little girl. His moment of peace didn't last though, because in a second her screams continued.

Leo had been practicing his katas early the next morning, his movements flowed gracefully and with ease. His body relaxed as he slowly began to think elsewhere. Allie. Her red curls and blue eyes were something Leonardo couldn't help but think of often. She had been here barely over three months, but he and his brothers couldn't picture life without her. Master Splinter had been right, Mikey was a wonderful father. He gave her everything she needed and then some, constantly fussing over her, and whenever someone held her he gave them tips and advice until they just handed her back. With the sweet and innocent thoughts of Allie came those of the other two eggs. The ones he had been robbed off, the Shredder personally stripping him of his nephews or nieces. They'd grow up slaves to his tyranny, their innocence gone before they even knew what it was. His brothers children robbed of their childhood. The thought made Leo sick, but not even Donny could get a lead on their whereabouts, and they didn't dare tell Mikey he could have two more angels to love. Instead they let him go in blissful ignorance, no worry spent on anything but the child he held now. He quickly shoved the guilt from his mind, and began to center his focus on an instinct he didn't even know he had. Allie made him want his own love, a child and the happiness ensued. Leo knew it wasn't all fun and games, but it was still something he longed for. A gentle hand to call his own, the soft eyes of an innocent being, even the crys for attention because he knew that meant someone in this world needed him more than anything else. Sure his brothers needed him, but he couldn't help but watch as each of them slowly began to find their place. Mikey had Allie, Raph and Don had each been in recent contact with women they each adored. Raph had actually received a call from Joi, something none of them expected. That's why they were all shocked to discover a message from Jhanna on Donatellos computer. Of course, love was sure to follow. His brothers falling in love would mark the day he was abandoned. He'd be left in the dust, his brothers each would have a girl to love and to hold, though Mikeys would be in a completely different way. But even if he did find the right girl, one who would gladly accept him for who he was, the chances of them ever having a child would be slim. Leonardo pushed out all of his thought, and instead began to focus on meditation.

Donatello silently nursed his coffee, the hot, bitter, caffeine laced drink was the only thing that got him up in the morning. He nestled into his chair, thanking the heavens he hadn't been woken up by Allie and her excessive crying in the night. Man that girl had a set of lungs, of course, she was Mikeys daughter. He chuckled at the thought, but was interrupted by the high pitched wails of his niece. Startled, Dons hand whipped up, the coffee mug sent soaring. In a desperate attempt to retrieve it he tripped on the leg of the table. He to was sent crashing to the floor below, a fate that Raphael had suffered at their darling nieces hands as well. To make matters worse, the coffee decided to land directly beside him, immediately spraying hot coffee onto his face. Yowling in pain, Don rushed for the sink. Donny quickly turned on the cold water, allowing it to thoroughly soak through his mask. "Is there something wrong with the sink, Donny?" The purple banded turtle immediately bolted up, cheeks bright pink from embarrassment and coffee burns, "Nope, not a thing. How are you, Leo?" Don quietly cursed himself for his lack of charm, Mikey could have easily changed the topic and the eldest wouldn't have blinked. "Allie?" Leo didn't miss a beat. "Allie." Don confirmed. This brought a smile to both of their faces, but Allies crys could still be heard from the living room. Both turtles went to check on her, and what they found melted their hearts. Raph was neatly tucked into the corner of the couch, Allie carefully nuzzled into his neck while balancing on his chest. Don clucked his tongue, apparently she had cried in the night. Raph had just been kind enough to take care of it for them. As gently as he could, Don removed the screaming infant from his brothers chest. She immediately piped down, her pleas were for attention and nothing more. Her small hand immediately reached for Dons face, the three fingers each desperately grabbing for whatever had caught her sweet blue eyes focus. The burns on his face were finally catching up to him, seething and pulsing with hatred. Don had always questioned if he wanted children or not, and Allie confirmed it. It was most definitely a not.

Don had wandered off, probably to dress the nasty burns he had received this morning. Leo didn't mind, it gave him quality time with the niece he rarely got to hold. He looked at her mournfully, he'd never get to hold such a lovely being of his very own. He slowly began to baby talk her, smiling in utmost delight every time he received a squeal of joy or a giggle. Beside him, Raph mumbled something that probably wasn't all that nice. Looking at Allie he continued, "Is uncle Raphie a big meanie? Say yes, yes he is." He kissed her forehead. She let out a gurgle of joy, but her face quickly turned sour. A new yet all to unwanted familiar stink wafted towards Leonardo, Allies bottom lip beginning to tremble. The leaders eyes darted to the sleeping form of his brother, then to the bathroom, and finally towards her fathers room. Everyone was busy, leaving an inexperienced Leo to stare wide eyed at his niece. He had never changed a diaper before, never had to. Mikey, Donny, or Master Splinter were always around and ready to step in. Nervously he picked himself up of the couch and headed to her changing table. "It cant be that hard, right?" He chuckled anxiously to himself. Minutes passed and Don finally walked back into the living room. It seemed quiet enough. Raph was still snoozing away on the couch, Allie occupied the play crib that had been set up in the living room, and Leo had a pillow over his face. He stopped and looking down at Allie, her bright blue eyes stared intently back, "How are you little girl? Did you and uncle Leo get sick of each other already?" He reached down and picked her up, but after she had been lifted into the air her thought to be secured diaper fell to the floor with a plop. Baby powder engulfed everybody in a thick cloud. Before he could suppress it, Don let out a mangled war cry, "LEO!" This startled Allie, and she promptly let out a wail of her own. Leo sheepishly peeked at his brother from behind the pillow, a look of shame across his face. "You're going to clean this up, and then you will never go near another dirty diaper for the rest of your life, got it?!" Leo shook his vigorously, and then let out a meep as he quickly snuck off to get the broom.

Michelangelo looked at the clock, ten a.m. He smiled to himself, he barely ever got to sleep in anymore. He checked the bassinet that usually held the angel he had been sent. He frowned when he noticed she wasn't there, but that meant his brothers had her out in the living room ready to start the day. Mikey lept from his bed and darted out to the living room. When he arrived, he burst out laughing. Dons face was pink, Raph was sleeping and covered in baby powder, and there was a knew sign at the changing table that had picture of Leo crossed out on it. Their leader was sulking in the corner, "Hey Leo? Whats with the sign? And Raph?" Mikey suppressed his snickers, not very well either. "I don't want to talk about it! I never want to talk about it!" The blue banded turtle crossed his arms in a childish huff and looked away. "So Don?" Mikey plastered a cheesy grin on his face, the now pink faced turtle threw him a dirty look, "Your daughter and my coffee don't mix." His bottom lip stuck out, something you rarely saw. "And Raph?" Mikey walked up and smacked his older brother, "Wha?!" His red bandana barely visible underneath all the baby powder. "Whats up with the new look?" Raph examined himself before he punched Mikey in his annoying face, "What did you do chuckle head!?" Mikey let out a yip of pain before he frantically dodged the next blow, "It wasn't me!" Raph flew into Mikey, and before you could blink an eye a giant wrestling match had broken out between all four of the brothers. Master Splinter merely smiled as he hobbled up and took Allie from her crib, "Some things never change, young one." He looked at her, she was focused and clearly entertained by her father and his brothers brawl. She let out a loud giggle as she looked back at him, blue eyes filled with wonder and joy. "Some things never change."

* * *

Heehee, good? Bad? Funny? Sad? Id love to hear what you to think! This was an uncles chapter, Mikey and Allie will have plenty of aww moments next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

"You are my sunshine, baby doll." Mikey very carefully rocked Allie back and forth. Her beak buried in her orange baby blanket. He frowned momentarily, she needed her own color. A color that suited her as much as orange did him. He'd have to think on it, but for now everyone seemed content with the temporary color.

He quickly brushed away two russet red curls that laid across her sea green face. Mikey loved her curls, the way they framed her small face, and the orange banded turtle ever loved the task of gently brushing out her curls. It took some getting used to, but now he could successfully say he knew the basics about hair, despite his lack of.

He had always pictured himself having a son. Someone he could pass all of his silly pranks and manly talents to, but fate had dealt him a daughter. At first he had been terrified of her, afraid that he wouldn't be gentle enough and break her. He almost envisioned her like porcelain, but the love that had swelled in his heart the moment he saw her squashed any silly fears he had had.

She'd be just like him, silly and wonderfully childish. He could already see it in her eyes, the way they sparkled with a mischievous gleam that rivaled his own. He loved everything about her, and every day that love grew tenfold. He knew from the start he'd make mistakes, screw up in one way or another, but as long as this little girl loved him he was a successful father.

In two weeks she would be five months old. Five glorious months of funny mishaps and growth. He often wondered what if he had been able to save more of his children, would he have had that little boy? He knew two others survived, he'd heard them whisper about the 'lost ones' numerous times. He wanted them home in his arms, playing beside their sister, but he knew he should not dwell on things that were hopeless.

Someday he'd meet them, Alessandra would meet her siblings if it was the last thing he did. He knew they'd be like her. Sea green skin with different tones, blue eyes that could be used for world domination, and the sweetest freckles dotting their cheeks.

They were perfect, they were his children after all. She quickly rolled over in his arms. Her small face buried into the cooler side of her blanket. Michelangelo could hardly believe that someday, this beautiful baby girl, would be a ninjitsu master that had the capability of killing. She just seemed so innocent and small, but deep in his heart he knew she'd grow. He knew that she would become a young lady, and eventually a young woman.

The very thought made his heart ache, but he knew he'd be proud. She could barely stay awake for more than an hour and he was already proud. He figured it was a parent thing. Allie knew how to push everyone's buttons, including her hot headed uncle Raph. He had become the night shift guardian for his niece. They used to thing nothing could rouse him from his slumber, but there was something in her cry that forced him awake.

Nobody complained, except Raph, because it was nice to get the sleep you could. Allie was so demanding, but nobody minded. They'd do anything for their baby girl.

**TMNT_TMNT_TMNT**

Saki gazed down at the two turtle children. He hated them, hated everything about them. But no matter how much he wanted to dispose of the two bratty mutant children he couldn't, they were needed in order to dispose of those who stood against him.

He hated the freckled one most. The way his sweet baby blue eyes could practically rip your heart out when they misted over with tears. His wails were enough to make you choke on despair. The Shredder did not like feeling things, and this Elijah child practically oozed emotion.

His brother was different. He wasn't nearly as cute. Even now, as a baby, he held no sweet cherub features. Where his brother had freckles, he had smooth unblemished skin. His brother had adorable blue eyes that could melt your soul, his green eyes were cold and calculating. Elijah often made pitiful whimpers, Francis did not make a sound.

Of course he had not named them, the nursemaid he had hired did. More than once he had heard her call them Eli and Frankie. He needed to dispose of her, she would make them soft. When he had hired her, he had not intended to get them a mother, he had merely wanted someone that could do his dirty work.

If the biological mother of the children had not gone insane, he would have had her do to the work. She had just been a human woman they had picked off the street and mutated. He had found it amusing when the russet red locks of the woman stayed atop her head. Perhaps if any of the salvaged eggs had been female they would have carried on that gene.

He did think of the poor women any further. It wasn't his fault she couldn't handle stress well. Of course, in her mutation she had been blinded, but that was a miscalculation on their fault.

Saki left the two mutant brats alone then. Elijah's crys for attention fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

Do you guys like the new formatting? And before I forget, Im so sorry for the late update. I've kinda been in an angst kick recently, so I didn't really want to mix the two up.


End file.
